Did you forget about us?
by Captain Wonderful
Summary: Ten things about the often forgotten New recruits. My personal take on each of them.
1. Jamie Madrox

Jamie Madrox

1. Jamie had he's powers from the moment he was born, and his parents had taken to it extremely well. They never cared that they would often end up taking care of multiple kids at a time, they were simply fascinated by the phenomenon that was their son

2. When he was three years old his parents were moved onto a top secret military research base where Jamie's condition was closely study and tested. His childhood was very much like a toned down version of X-23's, something the two of them bonded over when she joined the X-men.

3. Jamie knows nine languages; English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Arabic, Chinese, Japanese and Russian. And was often subject to giggling at the muttering of some of the bilinguals in the mansion.

4. He was naturally clumsy but during his extensive military training Jamie learned to control himself. However he was still a kid and when he joined the Institute he couldn't help letting go of years of hard work and just being himself, no matter how many times he was laughed at or made fun of.

5. When Tabitha had left Kurt had been the saddest, but Jamie had been sad the longest. Months after everyone else had moved on he still found himself missing one of the few people who didn't care if he was younger or shorter or that he couldn't control his powers. Tabby had treated him as an equal, perhaps even more so than she did with anyone else. He was the only person who knew that cried every time she saw The Notebook.

6. Sometimes he wonders what his life would have been like if he hadn't been a mutant or if he developed his powers later on in life. But then Jamie realizes that he needed to be mutant, his childhood was based on the fact that he was special. His parents wouldn't have cared so much about him if he wasn't, they thrived on knowledge and their son was just a big puzzle for them to solve. He supposed his power's early development could have been a survival instinct, a way to gain the attention that he need as a child. But still he could hope that his parents would have loved him anyway.

7. Some nights when it was late and he couldn't sleep or if he'd had a nightmare Jamie wouldn't make a multiple, or go to someone's room. He would go outside and lay in the grass, by himself. Because everybody needs to be alone sometimes.

8. Jamie never hated being a mutant until he came to the Institute, he lived his whole life being told he was special and that his powers were a good thing. But in Bayville he was a freak something that abnormal and disgusting, something that had to hide away. And he hated it.

9. He sometimes wondered if he would be forever plagued by the letter m. Jamie **M**adrox. **M**ultiple **M**an. And back on the base he was Project **M**, m for **m**utant. Maybe he was just paranoid but it did seem to pop up a lot in his life.

10. When he first joined the X-men he was uncomfortable and awkward. Everything was so different; he was free to be a kid, to make mistakes and have fun. But he was also ignored and pushed aside, they treated him like he was helpless. He still wonders if it was the right choice or if he should have lived his life as a military experiment but then he compares he life now to how it was before. And decides he quite likes the way things are.


	2. Ray Crisp

Ray Crisp

1. His birth name was Raymond Daniel Carter. His last name was changed when his mother remarried when he was only 3 years old. She said she didn't want any connection to his "son-of-a-bitch-and-bastard" father. Ray can't help but feel that he should have been aloud to meet the man or at the very least keep his name.

2. His mother died from AIDS when he seven years old. While the doctors did everything they could to prevent the spread of the disease to Ray he can't help but get tested every few months, just in case. And every time he's terrified of the results

3. Ray is the only mutant in the Institute to have killed anyone with his powers; the others had at the very most severely hurt someone. But he could still remember the day he lost all his control. The poor street bum hadn't stood a chance against an electrically charged, pissed off, preteen Ray. And if anyone would ask he wouldn't deny it or even say he was sorry. Because he wasn't, perhaps it was a way to keep himself sane but he would continue to say that the man had deserved what he got. And if it hadn't been for that incident Ray never would have meet his 'real' family, The Morlocks.

4. There were many things in his life that he regretted, but running away from his step-father's home would never be one of them. The years of near-starvation, loneliness and hardships would forever be, in his mind better than whatever would have happened, had he stayed

5. On his first night in the mansion, he'd been unable to sleep on the plush bed, it was too soft, too comfy. It had been an old paranoia that stopped him from falling into a deep sleep. It was also the reason he slept on the hard floor until the Professor bought him a very, very firm mattress.

6. Ray never wanted to leave the Morlocks, he liked it there. He had felt safe far away from the sun, in a place where he was loved and could love. So when he was offered a place at the Institute he turned it down. But when Callisto heard she ordered him to go, she knew that he would have a better life up there because he could have a chance to be a normal kid. And what kind of leader would she have been if she didn't give her people the best they could have?

7. When the Pow-R 8 incident had happen Ray was depressed, not because Evan had left, or that he himself couldn't join him but because of what his people had become. They became the savages they were once treated like, they were cruel and behaved like wounded animals. But in spite of that they stilled cared for him, in their half maddened state they had driven him from the sewers. Not because they hated having him there or they were jealous of his cushy life but because they loved him and couldn't stand to have him poisoned and tortured like they were.

8. He would never tell anyone but he loved to draw. He had a collection of filled journals and sketch books filled with images of his creation. They were of things that happened, people he knew, things he saw and dreams he had. And he thought they were pretty damn good.

9. One day Amara had asked him out, he knew it had taken the princess a lot of courage to 'lower' herself to ask him. But even though he knew that he'd still had to turn her down. His heart would forever lay in the dark tunnels under the city, more specifically with the reptilian mutant he'd left behind.

10. While Ray likes the X-men just fine and enjoys his time in the mansion he knows his day there are numbered. One day Callisto will bring him back home, back where he belongs. He knows she will, maybe.


	3. Bobby Drake

Bobby Drake

1. Bobby had discovered his powers at a very convenient moment, when he and his date and been attacked by street thugs. His new-found ability over ice saved both of their lives, something his date was thankful for even if she could except being with a mutant.

2. Since the moment he gained them Bobby has had complete control of his powers. But at the same time he can't help but watch as the majority of his teammates have power surges and loose control. He could only wait in fear for his to do the same, knowing it will be one hell of a blizzard.

3. When he was five years old he broke his leg. Not that he would ever tell but the reason he sometimes goofed up and tripped in training was because his old injury seized his leg up. He knew they wouldn't care but his pride didn't allow him to admit any weakness.

4. Bobby had been the first of the new recruits to arrive, he was there for nearly a week before any of the others came. It had been an odd time, stuck between his awkwardness of not belonging and his excitement over everything around him. The original squad hadn't paid much attention to him and thus he found himself in the company of the teachers. It was this time that he developed a friendship with Beast, the resident genius.

5. He never really understood how it happened but he became as much as a leader to the younger students as Scott was to the older ones. Perhaps it was that he was there first or his outspoken, friendly personality. What ever it was, it had happened and as long as his friends didn't complain neither would he.

6. He didn't ever tell anyone but he had been terrified at how far his joyriding had gone. They had nearly died, and if they hadn't they could have exposed the X-men and mutants everywhere. The only person he really apologized to was Kitty, he felt terrible that he was the cause of Lance leaving. She thanked him and has henceforth taken the role of an older sister, to make sure he never does anything that stupid again.

7. Everyday he was the last one in the shower. This was for the simple fact that he was the only one who didn't care if the hot water was all used up. In fact he preferred it.

8. He was never quite as happy as he was on the first days of snow. To him it was the true start of winter, the time of the year when he was truly in his element. The one time of the year where he wasn't plagued with stifling heat. To him it was better than any drug.

9. Bobby doesn't go home to visit, ever. His parents still loved him even with superpowers but they weren't the problem. It was his brother; Jake always felt like he lived in the shadow of his older brother, a shadow that grew when Bobby became a mutant. In an attempt to give his brother space to live and grow Bobby stopped coming home, he hardly even spoke to his parents on the phone. And while he misses them all dearly, he loves his little brother too much to go back.

10. Whenever he tries to think think of the future, Bobby Drake finds himself unconcerned. He doesn't know what will happen, where he'll be, who he'll be and it's strangely comforting to know that he doesn't know. If he thinks like that he finds it easy to take things on, one at a time because he knows that whatever happens it will be of his own making. And knowing that he can focus on the here and now without worry.


	4. Tabitha Smith

Tabitha Smith

1. She'd never had very much growing up. In fact she came to the Institute with little more than the clothes on her back. But she never wanted anything more, never whined or complained. Tabby had the rare ability to take whatever was thrown at her in stride and with a smile on her face.

2. But the smile didn't always last, every once in a while the scared little girl would break through her tough exterior and she would fall apart. In times like those she did the only thing she knew how; she curled up in a ball and let the tears flow, hoping it would get better for her one day.

3. Tabby never fit in with the Institute, though it really wasn't noticeable. She could float into anywhere she wanted from the darkest, dirtiest alleys to having tea with the Queen of England. It was skill she had, to make people fit around her but she could never make herself fit around people. Sometimes she just couldn't make things work, it was like trying to squeeze into a pair of too-small shoes. You might be able to get your feet inside them, but you would be very uncomfortable.

4. She had always done whatever it was that she needed to do. When she couldn't live at the mansion anymore she left and then when the Brotherhood stopped working she went out on her own. But when Apocalypse came she realized that what she needed to do was what she had been avoiding for so long. She guessed that she had always been an X-geek at heart.

5. Just before she left home her mother had told her to 'not fuck it up', but Tabitha was afraid she had gone and done just that. That is until she found herself welcomed back with open arms, like she'd never even left.

6. Nobody at the mansion knew when her birthday was, she refused to tell them. On that day she left the mansion in favor of the more dangerous side of town, the kind places that will serve alcohol to anyone with money. She then spends the rest of the night trying to forget and swearing to kill _him _next time she met him.

7. She never had any sort of luck with men, Kurt wasn't interested in her do to the fact he was dating someone. Lance was too wrapped up in Kitty to see any other girls and Toad and Blob were, well Toad and Blob. Pietro was too much of a narcissist and his fixation with Evan Daniels was a little creepy. All the other boys at the Institute all had crushes on the good, wholesome girls. Even the tin-man, Colossus wasn't biting what she was baiting.

8. Her luck changed though, when she met St. John Allerdyce. The man was crazier and wilder than her and he had no deep seeded emotional baggage. He was honest and sincere in everything that he did, there were no secrets with the pyromaniac. And that had been all she'd been looking for.

9. Tabitha had many secrets, few of which she would ever openly share. One that she would take to the grave was her tattoo. She had the word free inked into the inside of her lower lip. She never showed anyone or even told anyone, for the simple fact that she'd gotten it to remind herself that nobody could or would control her ever again.

10. On the rare occasions that she allows herself to remember her past Tabitha is always reminded of one thing, that the future can only get better. And she'll do anything to make sure that it does.


	5. Samuel Guthrie

Samuel Guthrie

1. He always hated being a mutant, he was already different with his gawky limbs and forgetfulness. But he hated that he had to leave his family behind and join the X-men, he was supposed to take take of them and now he had to travel hundreds of miles away just so he could learn not to hurt them.

2. Sam had been working all his life, as a kid he took care of the farm while his dad was at work, he minded his siblings and then when to work in the mines himself. Hell, he worked so much that he could stand not doing anything and was the only one at the Institute with a part time job. He sent all of his wages back home.

3. He had seven siblings; Daniel the baby, Mark and Shelly were three year old twins, Tobias was five, Janey was seven but insisted she was 'almost-eight', Paige was ten and Luke was twelve.

4. He worried about Paige and Luke the most. In his absence Luke had taken the role of man of the house, and with it a job working in the mines. Sam could only hope his brother would have better luck with it than himself and their father. And Paige was simply obsessed with mutants, she wanted to be one so bad and Sam prayed every night that she wouldn't be.

5. Sam was every bit as claustrophobic as Storm is. He just knows how to hide it better.

6. The one thing in Bayville he'll never get over is the smell. The air around him smells dirty and unclean and no matter how far into the woods he goes, it never gets better. Bobby thinks he's crazy but Rahne and Logan agree.

7. During the battle with Apocalypse he couldn't help but feel like he hadn't done much of anything. He should have been out with his teammates fighting, even little Jamie had faced the Professor. But whenever he felt crumby about it, Rogue reminds him that the two of them did what the had to and that she never could have convinced Dorian and his mother to come without him. Then he thinks not fighting wasn't such a bad thing after all.

8. Sam had a crush on Amara from the moment he met her; he was entranced by her exotic features. She didn't look like any girl he'd ever met in Kentucky and she was nice albeit a little condescending but that soon stopped as soon as she realized being a princess didn't mean that much to others. But he never had the courage to say anything to her and she would never know.

9. He never got over the teasing he endured at the mansion for his out of control powers. Any word against him no matter if it was meant in jest, still cut deep scars in his self-esteem.

10. Sam isn't really sure what he wants anymore, when he came to the Institute he had every intention of controlling his powers as fast as he could and then going home. But then he realized that despite what the Professor said, the X-men would forever be a part of your life. You can't risk your life and go through that many hardships without becoming a family. Many of the students there were acting as if they would remain there forever, staying on the team and training the next generation. When the time comes he isn't sure what he'll do.


	6. Amara Aquilla

Amara Aquilla

1. She was born Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla Princess of Nova Roma and a descendant of the Fallen Goddess, Selene. She herself was worshiped as a goddess, even before her mutant abilities appeared and after they did, she was even more of a goddess to her people.

2. Her powers were awakened when she was thrown into a volcano as a human sacrifice. She would never forget the feeling, it was as if she had become the mountain itself, she felt connected to it, all the way down into the earth. Her father later told her it was a wondrous and terrible sight to see, the thought to be dead princess rising from the crater looking to be made of lava to extract revenge on the one who threw her in. He said they all feared that the gods themselves had come to destroy them.

3. She will forever regret not being able to destroy Selene, the righteous fury inside her still ignites whenever she even thinks about the woman who enslaved her people. That was why she came to the Institute, to learn to control her powers to kill her.

4. As a king her father was expected to devote every hour of his life and every fiber of his being to his duties. She never met her father until she was four years old and it was only to begin her lessons on how to be a good ruler. Coming to America she became jealous of the close relationships of her peers and their parents but soon learned to accept that it was simply the way things were.

5. Amara was the only person besides Logan with any clue how to handle a sword. In fact she had more than a clue, In Nova Roma she was t even better than her father, the grand-sword-master.

6. She never told anyone but when she returns to her home she will be expected to marry, unless she finds love else where. The only person she felt a deep connection with is the one person she will never pursue because she knows Sam could never leave his family to live in Nova Roma with her. So it was all she could do to hope that her arranged marriage will be with someone nice.

7. Whenever she is off the ground to long she gets sick. Not just any kind of sick but the kind that comes from being cut away from part of her life force. When she walks on the ground she feels connected with it like she draws her very essence from it. And to be away from that is unbearable.

8. Sometimes she found herself struggling to do things that the others do with ease, she just can't rid herself of her royal mentality. There are certain things that are taboo in her home but are the norm in the outside world. For instance, here you can go up to anyone you please and tell them exactly how you feel and what you think. It was odd for her to suddenly able to express herself, she still had a hard time letting others know how she felt.

9. She will be forever embarrassed by her religious beliefs, to learn that her new friends believed in a single all powerful god or in no gods at all was quite odd. She never told anyone about her beliefs in the many gods of Nova Roma.

10. Amara knows exactly what will happen to her, when her father dies or deems it necessary she will come home and take her place on the throne of her ancestors and rule her people. But that won't be for many years so she can enjoy her life as she pleases until then, something she intends to do.


	7. Jubilation Lee

Jubilation Lee

1. She never met he birth parents and therefore was never able to ask them exactly what they had been smoking when they decided to name her Jubilation. But she's sure it must have been some really good weed.

2. She lived in an abusive orphanage from the time she was a year old to the age of ten. She then spent the next two years bouncing around in the foster care system before she'd had enough and ran away. She lived in malls and on the streets for a year before her powers manifested and she was caught and put in a foster home. It was there she thought she had found her true home, until she found the Insitute and with it happiness.

3. Her signature yellow jacket was a memento from her oldest friend, Gina Martinez. Which in turn was the only thing left from Gina's mother. She wears it everyday and it's her most prized possession.

4. The Professor, Jean and her are the only ones who know that she has some telepathic abilities. She preferred to keep it a secret because she thinks it's a good idea to always have a back up plan.

5. Jubilee never understood the hatred that the older squad had for the Brotherhood, even Kitty who was dating one of them. She'd had math with Toad, he sat next to her and he was an alright guy. Not the cleanest of the bunch but he was funny and tried hard in school. And she never told anyone but every Wednesday they met at the public library so the he could keep up with his studies even without going to school.

6. She had a habit of make string bracelets for others every time they did some for her that she greatly appreciated. Currently Logan has the most, one for every time he did something to protect the members of the Institute. He didn't wear them but she knew he kept them all in a special box.

7. Sometimes she wonders if her ability to make fireworks is truly helpful to the team. Then she blows up the VCR and smiles even when the Professor lectures her on control because she knows that while she may feel useless, she still has bad-ass powers.

8. Ray may think he's some kind of bad ass secret artist but Jubilee found his sketch book in the rec room. She never told anyone, just put it back in his room. She hopes he'll share his art with them one day, because he was _good_.

9. Jubilee is an amazing gymnast, she could pull off spectacular stunts in the Danger Room which at first shocked her teammates stupid. They've since gotten over it and many try to convice her to try out for a team because they believe she could go Olympic. She problem could if she wanted to, but she finds being an X-men much more fun.

10. Occasionally she finds herself thinking about life. Whenever she does she immediately stops, it's too scary and uncertain for her. She doesn't know if she live or die, stay with the X-men or leave them by choice or force. She doesn't know if humans will riot against mutants forever or if the Professors dream will come true and there will be peace. And that uncertainty makes her want to run away and hide.


	8. Rahne Sinclair

Rahne Sinclair

1. Before she came to the Institute she lived on Muir Island, a research base for studies on mutants. She never planned to go to Xavier's until her mutant friend, Layla told her it was where she needed to be. And what ever Layla said to do, you did because she knows stuff.

2. For a long time she was convinced that God hated her. Her father Reverend Craig told her that her mutation was a curse from God and that she had to devote her life in servitude to the church in order to save her soul.

3. It was Kurt who rebuilt her faith in God, he told her that while others would see them as demons and monsters God would always love them. It wasn't enough to heal the deep emotional scars it did allow her to move on.

4. She's scared of fire, every time she sees it she's reminded of the torches of angry mobs and being burned at stake. Which was why she was scared of Amara and Roberto the first time she saw them use their powers. Amara hadn't noticed but Roberto confronted her, dragging out the whole story. From then on he made it his personal mission to cure her of her fear. She was grateful but disliked his earlier method of jumping out at her from closets in his Sunspot form and yelling 'Surprise!'.

5. Dr. Moira MacTaggert would forever be an angel in her eyes. She idolized the woman who devoted her life to helping mutants, Rahne believed her to be even more selfless in this endeavor than the Professor considering that she wasn't even a mutant. And the fact that the doctor saved her life only added to her devotion.

6. Due to her mutation she had quite a few wolfish qualities such as being territorial, enjoying Frisbee a little more than normal and having a pack mentality. But when Bobby asked her if she liked to howl at the moon she displayed another trait, growling.

7. She often followed Wolverine around in her wolf form. The man practically oozed Alpha dominance. He didn't mind except for when he tried to teach them all hand-to-hand combat, she had the embarrassing habit of rolling on her back and whining under him whenever he attack her.

8. Rahne was allergic to cats. When she found out she began to laugh hysterically for eight minutes straight. It was unbelievably hilarious to her.

9. She knew Colossus before she came to the X-men and before he joined the Acolytes. She met him once, he'd come to the research facility bringing a young mutant, Psylocke to stay there. She talked to him briefly and developed a small crush on him, one that remained even after she learned he worked for Magneto. And after Apocalypse she was happy to know that he remembered her and that he was never truly a bad guy.

10. Rahne dreams of living in a big house in the Scottish countryside with a 'Mr. Right' husband and three children. This dream is shattered every time she uses her powers and is reminded that she is a mutant and no matter what you want or what king of person you were that meant that you're in a war and you have to pick a side. She knew there wouldn't be a fairy tale end, all she would get was whatever was left when the battle was over.


	9. Roberto Da Costa

Roberto Da Costa

1. Despite his father being a powerful and wealthy business man, Roberto was raised to know that everything he had had to be earned and worked hard for. Nothing in his life was ever free, and Roberto was glad that he didn't end up spoiled and bratty.

2. He was fifteen when he joined the X-men, the same age as Kitty, Kurt and Evan. So it was only natural that he really resented the term, 'younger students' when he was the same age as members of the original squad.

3. When he was in Sunspot form he felt like a living ball of energy. He could hardly standstill in his human form and the restless feeling only intensified when he was fully absorbing the sun's rays.

4. He cared very deeply for the well-being of all his teammates, especially Rahne. The Scottish girl was just so small and delicate looking, even if her lupine form he found himself wanting to protect her. So it nearly killed him to learn she was scared of his powers, and it hurt him even more when he learned he reason why. Though he does admit that he should have gone about helping her in a different way.

5. He loved soccer. It sucked that the manifestation of his powers happened during a game, resulting in him getting kicked off the team. He wished that someone at the mansion liked to play as much as he did. Unfortunately they either din't want to play or were very, very bad. Like, really super-bad.

6. Since joining the X-men he'd seen a lot of strange things; giant metal rooms that tried to kill you, crime-fighting teenagers, Big Foot enthusiasts, a female clone of Logan, walking-talking mutant mummies and many other things that fall in the category beyond 'freakishly bizarre'. But the one thing that will forever creep the hell out of him; the image of Professor Xavier standing up and speaking in Mystique's voice. It had been downright unnatural.

7. Sometimes very late at night he would stare up at the moon and feel an ache deep in his heart. He felt like without the sun, he wasn't important or useful. He would feel weak and drained without his constant energy from the sun and it brought a feeling of loneliness to him every night.

8. When Rahne had been taken away after mutants were exposed he was heavily depressed for at least a week. But then he received a phone call from Muir Island, needless to say after that his mood had done a complete 180 and he was on top of the world from then on. Of course this good mood was maintained with many frequent calls from the little werewolf.

9. And despite missing her terribly he was glad the Rahne didn't have to stay in Bayville and endure the constant harassment and anti-mutant attitudes. He was even more grateful that she wasn't involved in the Apocalypse fiasco, he would never have forgiven himself if she'd been hurt.

10. Roberto likes to think of himself as an optimist, the kind of person who looked on the sunnier side of life. He knew a day would come where he could no longer look to the future because he would be there, in a place where his life had come to it's peak and it would either be what he wanted or whatever he had left. Though he hoped it would be the former.


	10. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I would first like to thank you for reading my story. I do put a lot of time and effort into everything I write and it's a wonderful feeling to know that what I do is appreciated. But in this fic I feel that there should be an explanation for what is written. First of all I know that a lot of this doesn't reflect the characters true background in the X-men comics and that is for a few reasons,

1. This isn't about the comic universe, it's about the show X-men Evolution and the wonderful thing about that is that the backgrounds of the characters isn't talked about so I'm free to make it how I want.

2. This is a fanfiction and therefore is a reflection of how I, as a fan wish to view the characters so many of the things I wrote were from taking creative liberties and an overactive imagination.

This story is about how I think of them and how I would portray them, so obviously it won't all be true to the characters. However I did incorporate many elements of their real backgrounds from the X-men comics so kudos for anyone who can make the connections.

I'm sorry that I didn't include parts of the characters real pasts. But anyone who is well versed in X-men knowledge will understand how hard that would be considering how far Evolution deviates from the comics.

I wrote this because I wanted to answer some questions that were raised. So anyway thank you once more for taking time to read this fic and I really hope you enjoyed it.

Lots of Love,

The Captain


End file.
